Trying to forget about you
by Harrysgirl101
Summary: Harry has met a new girl at school named Elise, when Harry finds out Someone asked Elise out Harry get jealous and relizes he has feelings for Elise. Harry obvisouly knows Elise is happy and he is nw trying to forget about her, Can he?


My first Fanfiction, please give me construtive reviews.

Chapter 1

The Unforgettable Birthday.

Today Happened to be a special day for Elise. Today was her 13th birthday, the day were she became an actual teenager. For her birthday, Elise got a Flashlight from her 6 year old cousin Stephanie and a bookmark that said "I love you" from her 3 year old cousin named Tyler. Elise was very thankful for what she had gotten because, even if she didn't care for the presents she new it was the thought that counted. She had gotten her aunt and uncles present when she first woken up. A book called "Island of the Blue Dolphins" is what she had gotten from her aunt and uncle. The theme for this year's birthday was obviously reading. She had gotten a bookmark a book and a flash light so she could read it in the dark. Elise liked reading, she had hoped of one day being a writer and live in a small house next to a lake.

Elise never heard from any other relatives since her parents were alive, she doesn't even remember what her relatives look like or sound like. Aunt Marge called her to come downstairs because it was time for dinner, slowly Elise made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen were the rest of the family was already sitting down eating there dinner. "Hey Uncle Steve, what day is tomorrow?" asked Elise curiously. "Oh tomorrow is Saturday sweetie" her uncle replied to her with a mouth full of food. The family kept eating and when thy finished Aunt Marge had told Elise there was something she wanted to show her. "These are old photos of your mother and I" she said while pulling out a small photo album. Elise opened the photo album and was in shock when she had seen her mother the same age as her. "Aunt Marge, Mom was so pretty when she was younger, so were you, you guys look like twins" Elise said happily. "Yes I know Elise, we used to trick everyone saying we were twins, sometimes grandma would even call us each others name." said her Aunt Marge smiling at her niece.

They kept flipping through the pages and Elise commented everyone almost. When they were done Elise said it was late and went up to bed. That night, Elise dreamed of meeting her parents over again and doing things she always wished to do with them. She had hugged both of them and gave them each a peck on the cheek. She had felt so happy to be in there arms that she would do anything to feel it again. Elise wandered that if there……just then her alarm clock went off. Elise got out of bed and shut it off then went down stairs to eat breakfast.

In her surprise everyone was down there already eating a nice home cooked meal, she took her seat and served her self. That Morning there was no talking going on at the kitchen table.

Chapter 2

The letter

After Elise was showered and dressed she went to go get the mail that had just arrived. Walking outside she felt refreshed in the outside surroundings. She walked down the driveway and to the mailbox. Elise opened up the mail box and got the mail and when she got it she noticed on top of it there was a letter addressed to her. It said

Ms. Elise Harrington

38 Wind thru Drive

London, England

Elise walked back up the driveway opening the letter. It was a bit strange for Elise to receive a letter because no one had ever written to her. She popped out the letter and read

Dear Ms. Elise Harrington,

We are very pleased to tell you that you have just been excepted to Bryegg school of magic. We hope to receive a owl with your notice.

Below are the things you will need:

1 wand

1 cauldron

1 outdoor robe

1 indoor robe

1 Broom

1 pet (an owl, cat, rabbit, mouse, or a toad)

These are the books you will need:

H.J Ringhoff's 1st year Transfiguration

H.J Ringhoff's 1st year Charms

Geldon Jocuvic 1st year Potions

Aldor Makon 1st year Defense against the dark arts

H.J Ringhoff's 1st year Care of Magical Creatures

Sincerely,

Isabelle Rendous

Quickly Elise rushed into the house showing her aunt and uncle the letter. "What does this mean Aunt Marge?" said Elise in astonishment. " I…I don't really know sweetie." Her Aunt said back to her looking puzzled. "Also, what does send an owl back with your notice mean?" her uncle said barging into the conversation.

sorry im not finished right now, my grandma is ill and i have to take care of her. I will finish this chapter.!


End file.
